Pocket Money
by DowntownLights
Summary: Naruto felt the familiar roughness of charcoal between his fingertips. Last night was the first night since last year, that he drew something. It was crap,ofcourse but it was something" really bad at summaries SASUNARU. AU. NOT MINE. REVIEW. READ


**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_** All right my little kittins here is ( dum dum dum) my 2nd attempt at writing a fic

I still dont have that much experience at this whole writing things down

But i'll try my very best to give you guys something worthwhile

This is SASUNARU for those who were too lazy to move their eyeballs from left to right the whole way in my summary

[ I have my lazy moments too so no harm :) ]

so without futher a do, lets start this reading Fiesta huh?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I love the feeling of vertigo, the way you tip back your head and look down making you feel dizzy while your breath hitches a step, and your heart, for a moment freezes in place._

_I read once that the reason people are afraid of heights is because they're afraid that they'll have no control over their actions and just jump off. _

_When I read that I thought " why would people jump off purposely?" but then it got me thinking. _

_Maybe that's the reason I like the feeling of vertigo. You can't control gravity when you fall. you can't control the way your feet push off while your brain is yelling at you to stop._

_You can't control anything really. _

_So its not your fault if somehow your foot manages to slip up a little and for some reason feel your body heading forward instead of the usual back. Completely ignoring your reflex of survival._

_I have weird thoughts for a happy person, And I'm blonde to emphasize the point_

_I'm not even suicidal, believe it or not._

_All I am is curious, is that a crime?_

"Depends on what your so damn curious about" Naruto didn't even need to glance up to know from who the voice belonged to. He tossed a deep sigh at his Brunette companion

tapping the end of his vans against the other boys leg.

" I did it again" he poked the side of his fore head gently "saying my last thought out loud"

Kiba laughed at his comment even though Naruto didn't find it funny at all. " It's fun for me" he reached out his hand to help while naruto took it and got to his feet. " you say the most randomist things"

"Is randomist even a word?"

Naruto was directly in front of the wonder wheel of Toy's R us. The lights that radiated off the wheel spun in a clock-like motion framing the perfect picture of a good time. There was a commotion about the fire truck shaped ride where girls were shrieking loudly holding on to each other for leverage while the guys opposite them shook the fire truck with great force.

Naruto and Kiba watched in silence. Not moving even though it is there job to do something. He could feel Kiba smirk at the frightened expression the girls were wearing when the ride tipped over slightly to the left.

Naruto Broke the silence even though he himself was enjoying it as well.

"you should go do your job"

Kiba flinched slightly at the job awaiting him. Kiba used to have normal jobs like cleaning up the Lego section or keeping an eye on the candy land corner but along the way trouble and misfit followed obediently.

His supervisor, Sai got so fed up with his behavior he gave him the death sentence of the century. Even Naruto found it somewhat cruel.

"Can't you be nice to me once? I have to put…" kiba grimaced slightly " _IT_ on"

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh " Its your own fault, C'mon cheer up" he used both index fingers and pulled Kiba's frown upwards but Kiba's eyes were still glaring so it looked odd

"no one likes a Grumpy Giraffe"

Kiba pinched Naruto's fingers hard making him let go immediately. Kiba looked down at his fingertips and was shocked to see a familiar texture stained on his tips.

"n..Naruto"

Naruto was walking away with his hands securing the back of his head, a usual position he had gotten used to for Quiet some time now.

"Hmm?"

"you've been drawing again, you left Charcoal on my hand look" He pointed his hand in a high five hand gesture but that wasn't what it meant at all. " Naruto. You alrig..?"

"fine" Naruto abruptly said his voice low while he bit his lip as was his nervous habit to do so in these type of situations. he quickly turned his head slightly to show Kiba the knowing smile that everything was going to be alright, that he was going to be alright…eventually " I'm fine"

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder cursing inside that they were still on the subject. He mentally willed kiba to not bring up last year. But things don't go as planned they never did and still never do.

" Naruto…I… ouch!"

Confused by the whimper behind him he flipped around and saw Sai grabbing hold of Kiba's ear and pulling it slightly. To this the young boy winced more while his normally pale ear was turning a touch of red.

"If you have time to talk with Naruto, I think you have time to greet the customers" Sai smiled his eerie smile that, too the normal person would be charming but to them they knew better. It was the Devil's smile "now"

Like in a comic book Kiba was gone in a blink of an eye. It was like he wasn't even there. that's the Sia effect for you, incredibly lethal.

Sai glanced down at Naruto trying to search in his eyes if what he overheard was true but the silent boy beside him wouldn't budge. Sai left having no reason to be there since his task was done and over with.

When Sai left he breathed out a puff of satisfaction for not getting caught. Grabbing the mop to the left of him, he glided the mop back and forth. Sliding liquid around; trying to take off that one speck that refused to be swept away, as much as Naruto wanted it too.

That single speck bothered him. Why cant it just disappear? No one wants a speck on their floor, who wants it? A big, dirty speck that's taking him so long to wipe away. Everyone wants a clean, spotless floor, who's heard of someone who doesn't? not him. but that's what he has and that's what everyone is seeing . A great big speck on his floor that just couldn't go away.

Naruto wasn't stupid, sure a little obtuse but never dumb. He knew when he started talking about the speck he wasn't _just _talking about your usual speck. But he didn't want to roam to that sort of thinking, frolicking maybe but to never flat out run.

_It was too early to think right now_. The setting sun, as orange as possible, splashed the floor like a shadow of the sun. craning his neck back to the Ferris wheel, Naruto saw that the teenagers that were making such a ruckus earlier before were gone. Down below on the first floor he saw them, the group. The girls faces had little color from freight while the guys apologized fiercely for scaring them so much. They apologized all right, biting their bottom lips to stall the inevitable laughter sure to come.

Height does strange things to people. It feels exhilarating to some, like their own personal drug to get high off. It scares most. But then you get those special few, who unlike both feels nothing but calmness and peace. Naruto doesn't like those people. He used to. But not now.

On the Ferris wheel, Et passed by with a little girl inside, laughing with delight. She looked over at Naruto waving her hand back and forth. Through out the whole ride, she smiled, for every bump and abrupt stop, she smiled.

_But then you get those special few, who unlike both feels nothing but calmness and peace_

Naruto closed his eyes. He denied all his thoughts from coming. Like the speck it wouldn't go away for a while. He could put some energy into trying to wipe it clean but he didn't have that energy. He clenched his fist.

_It was too early to think right now, no not yet._

"Hey Naruto you getting off soon?" kiba's muffled voice was behind him. The very thought of Kiba in his Geoffrey the giraffe suit brought a smirk to Naruto's face. He knew he was in it but didn't want to turn around and confirm it. He enjoyed what his mind imagined better.

Naruto felt the familiar roughness of charcoal between his fingertips. How last night was the first night since last year, that he drew something. It was crap, of course but it was something.

" No, not yet"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

**AUTHORS LAST NOTE :** Ah we see a secret past (dum dum dum again)

Well I hope you keep reading on and review because honestly? you dont know how much that makes me happy XD (

Now i'll double cross my fingers and pray that people will actually read this peice of crap-o-la (i kid)...(slightly) lol

on a random note: im hearing

Daft Punk - Face to Face!

listen, enjoy and cya later :D


End file.
